Sweet Dreams
by Mysterious Lynx
Summary: A shadow could be seen running past trees, not far from where I was. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, I picked up the pace. But I was no match for the shadow...


**This idea just popped into my head when I was trying to figure out what to write for the next chapter of A Potion Gone Wrong. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. *Pout***

Chelsea's POV

_I was running. All I could do was run. With only the moonlight to guide the way, I couldn't see much. All I knew from what I could see was that I was in some kind of forest. My legs started throbbing from the intense exercise. I was very much in shape, but never have I done something like this. _

_ Not daring to look back, I dodged branches and zoomed past rocks. I didn't even know what was happening, or who my pursuer was. I started running out of breath and slowed down. A shadow could be seen running past trees, not far from where I was. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, I picked up the pace. But I was no match for the shadow. _

_ It leapt in front of me, and I let out a horrified gasp. The shadow slowly made its way towards me. I was paralyzed in place from terror. ...All that could be heard next was my shrill scream in the night._

I woke up with a jolt. Panting and sweating, I looked around the darkened room. Everything seemed to be normal... Was that really just a dream?

I heard a crunch coming from outside. Jumping out of bed, I went out to investigate. While opening the door, I saw something furry racing out of a bush. It was just a squirrel or something... I decided to take a walk, since I wasn't so excited on going back to sleep.

Somehow, I found my way to the beach. I sat down on the cold sand and looked at the sky. Twinkling stars greeted me. It must have been around three in the morning. It wasn't very smart to go outside this late, now that I think about it...

"Chelsea?" A familiar, gruff voice said.

"Vaughn." I acknowledged.

After all of Julia's sneak attacks, and Vaughn seemingly popping out of nowhere, not much could scare me. Nightmares were a different matter, however.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and it sent a chill up my spine when I thought back to the dream.

"What are you doing this late at night?" Vaughn tried to sound disinterested, but I could trace a small hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Sitting, living, breathing."

I could tell Vaughn was glaring at my back without even looking at him.

"You know what I mean." He snarled.

I sighed heavily and said,

"I had a nightmare."

A blush was creeping up to my face. Vaughn moved to my side and sat down.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

After hesitating a little, I briefly told him what happened. He stared at me, nodding every so often, as if to tell me he was still listening. Finally, I stopped talking and just stared at the gentle rocking of the waves. Everything was silent for a moment.

All of a sudden, Vaughn came closer towards me and took me into his arms. My breath hitched and I was at a loss for words. This was so uncharacteristic for Vaughn. It wasn't like the dream was so bad that I was crying.

"Vaughn..."

He didn't say anything. I guess this was his way of saying he cared for me. Kind of awkward, but I'm not complaining.

I felt sleep starting to overcome me, and my eyes slowly started to shut close. Before I went to sleep, I could feel a light kiss land on my forehead.

The next morning, I woke up in my bed. There was no sign of Vaughn ever being with me. I sighed wistfully and started to get ready for the day. While changing, I could see something white on my table. I made my way to it and picked it up. It was a note... From Vaughn!

Vaughn wanted to talk to me. It seems important, whatever he wants to talk to me about. I had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to say though...

But I couldn't help but wonder: What does that nightmare mean?

**Suckish ending. I know. But, I wanted to fit that last sentence somewhere. Where else than at the end? It makes the ending slightly more dramatic, haha. Hope you enjoyed it! Any reviews? Tell me what you thought of it. This is Mysterious Lynx signing out...**


End file.
